Breakfast with Moyashi
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: PWP. Written for the kink meme. See inside for full summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own -man

This was written for the kink meme on livejournal. The prompt was: Allen gives oral/a handjob to an unwilling person of your choice in a VERY public place. Points for:  
-One or more people figuring out what's going on (but do nothing to stop it/Allen and the other person don't know they know)  
-Frustrated Sex afterward

This was my first time writing Yullen. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oi! Moyashi! Stop it! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kanda asked, trying to get the idiot beansprout off of him. He had been sitting in the cafeteria, eating his meal when the little idiot slid under the table. The look the beansprout had given him had immediately sent all of his blood rushing to his _lower regions_, which the younger boy had taken as an invitation to remove him from his pants and begin sucking on him like a favorite treat.

Trying to contain his soft moans- the beansprout was too damn good at this- Kanda began tugging at white hair in an attempt to remove him. The younger boy just groaned around the other's member and grabbed the hands tugging on him, holding them down on the bench.

After feeling the vibrations around his cock, Kanda moaned aloud and quickly looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone had noticed. They all seemed to be unaware of what was going on. However, as soon as the samurai looked away, several pairs of eyes turned back towards them and continued watching.

Under the table Allen continued his ministrations, loving Kanda's soft moans. He could feel the other trembling in an attempt to not thrust into his mouth. The organ in his mouth was hot and pulsing as he continued sucking and Allen knew it wouldn't be too much longer until the dark haired teen came.

As predicted, the older male let out a choked moan as he came minutes later. Feeling drained, his body sagged in his seat and he panted for breath. He felt his pants being zipped up once more and shortly after the Moyashi was sitting beside him again.

Glaring at the younger boy for his actions, Kanda got up and began dragging the white haired teen out of the cafeteria and to his room. As they left the cafeteria, the spectators broke out in conversation, talking about what they had all just seen.

"Kanda...uh...where are you taking me?" Allen asked, worried for his life. He had known that the other male would be upset, but he hadn't expected him to be this furious. The grip on his wrist tightened and Allen winced. Kanda hadn't said a word to him since they had left the cafeteria. He just continued dragging the smaller of the two to who knows where and Allen had to jog to keep up with his lover.

Suddenly, Kanda opened a door and threw the Moyashi in before entering himself and locking the door. When Allen was thrown in the room he lost his balance and fell, but lucky for him, he fell onto a nice soft bed. He had a moment to look around and discover that it was Kanda's room that they were in until said boy moved closer to him.

"Um...What are you going to do to me?" Allen asked nervously upon seeing the look on the older boys face.

"I'm going to punish you, Baka Moyashi," Kanda replied as he unsheathed Mugen. In the blink of an eye, he had cut away all of the younger teens clothes. All that was left was the stupid ribbon the Moyashi always wore, which he proceeded to untie from the other's neck. Kanda smirked as an idea came to him and with that he leaned over and grabbed Allen's hands before tying them together.

Allen's eyes widened and he began to panic- until the dark haired teen began taking off his own clothes. Once he was left in only his boxers, Kanda began crawling along the bed towards his shameless lover. What the other had done had left him even hornier than he had been before. The Moyashi was simply getting what he deserved. "I'm going to make you scream."

Kanda began kissing his lover passionately, forcing his tongue into the smaller teens mouth. Allen moaned and allowed Kanda to control the kiss. Eventually, they had to part for air and the dark haired teen began trailing kisses down the other's jawline and neck until he reached a pair of hardened nipples. Smirking, he took one in his mouth at the same time he began massaging the other one. Allen moaned loudly at the sensation, arching up into the other's touch.

Growing impatient, Kanda reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the top drawer. He then poured some onto his fingers and began circling the Moyashi's entrance. After teasing his young lover for a few moments, he finally pushed the finger in. Not long after, the samurai had three fingers inside of the other, stroking his prostate with every thrust of his hand. Once he deemed Allen ready, he spread some lube along his cock and prepared to enter the younger.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to the older boy and he reached into his nightstand once more. This time, he pulled out a vibrating cock ring and put it on Allen. When the white haired teen felt the vibrations, he moaned loudly. "Kanda! Take it off! Please!" he whined.

The older boy was turned on even more by the sight of his lover- if that was even possible- and positioned himself at the other's entrance once more. "I'll take it off when I am ready to. Until then, I am going to have some fun with you." He then quickly sheathed himself in the other boy, stopping to wait for Allen to adjust.

The younger boy yelped in pain when Kanda entered him. After several moments, the pain began to lessen and Allen nodded to Kanda, letting him know he could move. Kanda gratefully began moving inside the tight heat, loving the feeling of his lover constricting around him. He gradually picked up his pace and lifted Allen's hips to thrust in deeper.

"AHHH! Kanda! There!" Allen moaned loudly when his prostate was struck. Kanda smirked and continued hitting that spot, speeding up as he did so. he then reached down to stroke the younger teen's weeping manhood, causing Allen to scream in pleasure.

Allen felt the pressure building up due to the multiple sensations he was experiencing, but was denied his release because of the cock ring. "Kanda...please...let me come," he whined, eyes glazed over in pleasure. A constant string of moans came out of his mouth and he was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.

"Mnnn...Not yet...Moyashi," Kanda panted out. He could feel that he was close, but didn't want it to end yet. "Beg me. Say my name."

"Please! Let me come! Ahhhhh! Please! Yuu! Oh god! AHHHH! PLEASE YUU!"

Feeling that he was about to come, Kanda removed the cock ring and moaned loudly. "Aren!"

Once the cock ring was removed Allen exploded in his lover's hand, screaming his lover's name.

It was several minutes until the younger boy came back to reality, turning to look at Kanda who had collapsed beside him. "I love you, Kanda."

"Baka Moyashi. I love you too," the older teen wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled him close before the pair drifted to sleep.

The next day Allen and Kanda walked to the cafeteria together. As they walked along, everyone was staring at the pair and whispering. Confused, the pair looked at one another.

"What the fuck is their problem?" the dark haired teen asked.

"I don't know," came Allen's response.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's kinda short, but I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
